mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Mir vs. Roy Nelson
Frank Mir suffered a broken jaw and a broken rib during the bout. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They clinched early. Four thirty-five as Mir kneed the body. He worked a single. Nelson stuffed it. Mir kneed the body. Mir's knees are wonderful now. He kneed the body and the thigh. Four fifteen. Mir kneed the body. Four minutes. Mir kneed the body. He kneed the chin as they broke. Three thirty-five. Mir landed a body kick. Mir missed another knee. He landed a blocked high kick and missed another knee eating a right hand. They clinched with three fifteen. Three minutes. Nelson kneed the thigh and again and he was warned to keep them clean. 'Stay busy, Roy.' Mir kneed the body and the face and the face. Two thirty-five. Mir kneed the body and a right uppercut and another knee and missed another and landed one and another to the body. Two fifteen as Mir landed a great straight left. They clinched. Two minutes. Nelson kneed the leg. One thirty-five. Mir kneed the body there. Nelson broke with a right hand and landed another. One fifteen. Nelson landed a right uppercut and he landed a high kick and a right hand. Mir kneed the chin. Again and a massive straight left. They clinched up. One minute. Mir got a judo throw to side control and he mounted. Thirty-five. Mir had the back now. Nelson stood to the standing back and the crowd cheered. Mir kneed the leg. Fifteen as Nelson turned to the clinch. Nelson kneed the body as the first round ended. 10-9 Mir. Great round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Nelson landed a right hand and they clashed heads there. Mir landed a body kick there. Four thirty-five. Mir landed another body kick. They clinched. Four fifteen as Nelson kneed the body. Mir worked a single. He got it to half-guard. Four minutes. Mir covered Roy's mouth. He landed a big left elbow. Three thirty-five. Dan Hardy was in Nelson's corner. Nelson gave up the back. Nelson turned to the clinch. Three fifteen. Roy's noting the advantages of the big belly. Three minutes. Mir kneed the chin and missed a left elbow. Mir worked a double. He got it nicely to half-guard. Two thirty-five left. "He'd have to change his walkout song though." Two fifteen. Mir was passing. He had the back. Two minutes. Nelson stood and turned to the clinch. One thirty-five. Nelson broke with a right hand. He took a big breath. Mir landed a body kick and kneed the chin. One fifteen as they clinched. Nelson worked a single. Mir stuffed it. One minute. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Boos came. The ref broke them apart. They clinched. Both men were exhausted. Mir wasn't actually. The second round ended. Mir was tired. Nelson was exhausted. 10-9 Mir. 'Make sure your guy's pants get pulled up.' Hardy wanted a high kick from Nelson. The third round began and they touched gloves. The crowd roared. Four thirty-five as Mir kneed the chin nicely. Mir landed a frontkick to the body. Nelson landed an inside kick. Four fifteen as Nelson landed a leg kick. Mir landed a body kick and kneed the chin to the clinch. Four minutes. Mir landed a left elbow there. He worked a double and got it to half-guard. Mir landed a pair of left elbows and another. Three thirty-five. Another big left elbow. Another. Three fifteen. Mir was trying to stand. He ate a knee on the way up to the clinch. Two thirty-five. Mir kneed the chin. Mir worked another double. He got it beautifully there to half-guard. Two fifteen. Mir was trying to isolate the arm for a kimura. Two minutes. A few boos now. Mir landed a left elbow. Nelson hipped out and stood to the clinch. One thirty-five. Mir worked another double. He got it beautifully to half-guard. One fifteen. Nelson was gassed. Mir landed a big right elbow anda nother big one and another. One minute. Mir landed a massive right elbow. Nelson turtled up there. Three thirty-five. Nelson stood to the clinch. Fifteen. Nelson stuffed a single. The third round came to an end and they hugged. 10-9 Mir. 30-27 Mir. Roy raised his hands as well with Mir and shook his head like 'Nah I'm joking.' Mir smiled.